Masterpiece
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: Carol Ann Jackson is an art student studying in Atlanta. She is working at the local diner to pay off her student debts when she meets an interesting man by the name of Daryl Dixon. He comes in everyday for his usual lunch, and eventually the two become fast friends. But will they become more? Caryl AU. M for future chapters. Language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Masterpiece**

_**A/N: Alright everyone. Please, do NOT kill me! I'm very, very sorry to everyone but, you'll notice any stories that were in the works have been deleted. That includes One Night and One Day At A Time. I know, I know. Depressing. But the reason I've disappeared for so many months is because I just, couldn't find the energy to write those stories anymore. I literally couldn't. I'd get a sentence down, and then leave it for a month, come back to it, one sentence and so on. So I just got rid of them.**_

_**You're probably all very angry with me for leaving you for such a long time, and now especially because I got rid of the stories but. You have to understand.**_

_**BUT! I come with a new story, and one I WILL work on! Of course, Caryl. How can it NOT be Caryl. We need more Caryl stories with all the... Y'know. Garbage happening with our ship lately. This one is an AU, so you know (kinda my favorite!). The title is... Somewhat related to the story, I s'pose. Only with the fact that Carol is an art student. Now, for the actual story description!**_

_**Carol Ann Jackson is an art student studying in Atlanta. She is working at the local diner to pay off her student debts when she meets an interesting man by the name of Daryl Dixon. He comes in everyday for his usual lunch, and eventually the two become fast friends. But will they become more? Caryl AU.**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Chapter 1

Carol came running through the doors, carrying her uniform and school supplies. She had an early morning class, which resulted in her being late for her shift at the diner. "Sorry I'm late!" She called out to whoever was listening.

She hurried into the back room, shutting the door behind her. She set down her purse, and her school supplies, and quickly changed into her uniform. A yellow dress with a white apron. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, and grabbed her notepad and pen before she stepped back out into the diner. Thankfully, it wasn't very busy today. She had come in during the slow hours. Between 10 and 11 was when it was pretty much dead. After 11 people started coming in for an early lunch. But noon was when it was crazy. Everyone off for their lunch breaks, with only half an our to an hour to spare.

"You had that early morning class again?" Carol turned around and smiled at Jacqui. She was the other waitress who worked this shift with her.

"Yeah." Carol chuckled, nodding her head. "We got a whole bunch of projects today that are due at the end of the month. We have to do a watercolor painting of some flowers anywhere in the city. We have to sketch out a landscape, I'm thinking of doing the park down by the lake." She smiled. "And we have to draw a person, including as much detail as possible. That one will take me a while. It has to be on an 18x24 white paper. Done in pencil, of course." Carol realized she was babbling again, and covered her mouth. "Sorry, I'm rambling on again."

"No worries." Jacqui laughed. "You seem excited. It's good that you're trying to do something with your life. While I'm a middle aged woman still working in a diner." She nudged Carol with her elbow and smiled.

"You girls are lucky there's no people in here." They both turned to see Irma Hovarth standing behind the counter, arms crossed. "I swear, you two are always so chatty."

"Sorry Irma." Carol blushed a little, looking down at her shoes.

"The old gal is only teasing." Dale stepped out of the kitchen with a grin. Dale and Irma Hovarth were the owners of this little diner. "It's good that they're getting it all out now while there are no customers."

"Oh go on back into the kitchen you." Irma shoved Dale back towards the door with a smile. It made Carol giggle as she hopped up onto the stool. It was an old fashioned diner, with a few bar stools at the front counter.

"I guess I could just work on some smaller things for my classes. Like some shading sketches." Carol shrugged. If they had nothing to do, why not, right? "Be right back." She smiled, sliding off the stool and heading to the back room to get her supplies. It would be a long hour, anyway. Might as well pass the time and get some work done for class.

**~Masterpiece~**

"There you are." Carol smiled, setting down the plate of fries in front of the couple. It was rush hour now. The diner was buzzing with customers. Both her and Jacqui's sections were filling up quickly. She went back towards the counter when the bell above the door jingled. Carol turned her head, looking to the new customer who came through the door, watching where they decided to sit.

A rather tall man walked through the door, wearing a bright neon yellow vest and jeans. Along with a white shirt. Construction worker, was her guess. It didn't surprise her, since there was a site just down the street. His hair was shaggy, and he had the shine on his skin which suggested he was sweating. She cringed a little at the thought. He sat down at a booth in the back, but still in her section.

He didn't look incredibly friendly, but regardless, she put on a bright and friendly smile. She grabbed the coffee pot, just in case, and walked towards the back.

"Hello, my name is Carol, I'll be your server today." She smiled, and held out the coffee pot. "Coffee?"

The man looked up at her from behind his hair, but she could still see his piercing blue eyes. "No thanks." She shrugged, but nodded her head. She set it down on the table, and pulled out the notepad.

"What can I start you off with?" She asked softly, looking at him and awaiting a response.

"Pepsi." He wasn't much of a talker, but she didn't mind. She scribbled it down. "Anything else, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"The special." His voice was gruff as he spoke. She nodded her head, adding it to his order.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drink." She smiled, grabbing the coffee pot before turning on her heel, heading to the counter. She walked behind it, placing the ticket on the little hook. She went to grab a glass, and moved quickly to the drink machine. She put some ice in the glass, and filled it with the cold beverage he had wanted.

"Miss, can I have a refill?" A woman asked who was sitting on one of the stools.

"Sure." Carol nodded, setting his drink down and grabbing the empty glass she was handed, filling it with iced tea. "There you are." She placed it in front of her, and grabbed the glass for the other man.

"Alright." She set the Pepsi down in front of him. "Your order will be ready in a few."

She heard a 'thanks' muttered. She nodded her head, and went to tend to the other customers demanding her attention.

**~Masterpiece~**

Carol hummed as she wiped down a few tables. Lunch rush was over, most of the people having gone back to work. All would be quiet for a while, and her shift would end at two. So she had around an hour left.

She glanced up, seeing the man was still there. Eating his sandwich and staring down at the table. As she looked around, she realized she didn't really have anyone else to take care of. So, she went over to his table, wondering if he may want to strike up a conversation.

"Refill?" She asked, glancing at his empty glass. He just shook his head. "Alright, anything else I can get you?" Another shake of his head. She cleared her throat, eyes moving around the room before settling on him again. "You building that apartment down the street?"

"Yep." Was his only response. Not talkative at all.

"How's it going?" She asked, hoping he might talk a little more.

He finally looked up at her, his eyes slightly narrowed. She couldn't tell if it was out of annoyance, or what it was. "S'goin' fine." He was looking at her, at least. "Gotta get back though." His eyes traveled over to the clock, and he stood up. He placed a twenty on the table, and just left. She stood there, blinking a few times. His meal only cost five dollars, and the drink was a dollar. That left her with a fourteen dollar tip.

She took the bill, walking over to the register. She placed the twenty in it, and stood there dumbfounded. She wondered if she'd see this man again. Because for some reason, she was intrigued by him. She wanted to talk to him. Try and get him to talk to her as well. It would be a struggle, but when Carol Ann Jackson was determined to do something, she stuck to it until she succeeded. She smiled to herself, and went to gather up the dishes left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Masterpiece**

_**A/N: Hello again folks! Time for another chapter! I'm glad y'all like it so far ^.^**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Chapter 2

It had been a week since she met the man, who she found out was named Daryl after the third day. He still didn't talk much, but he would at least answer her small questions. She had taken a liking to the man, and she'd love to be his friend.

To others, it may look like she was trying to flirt with him, or get together with him, but that wasn't at all what she was trying to do. After all, she already had an amazing boyfriend. Sweet, caring, charming. He was great in her books. She was happy with him. In fact, their six month was coming up. They'd be doing something special.

"Hey there stranger." She smiled as he walked in and sat at the counter. Seeing as the tables were all filled up. "What can I get you?"

"Usual." Daryl murmured, keeping his eyes cast down.

"One Pepsi and the special, coming up." She chuckled, grabbing a glass and moving to fill it with ice and the drink. She placed it in front of him, and rang in his order. "So, looks like the building is really coming along."

"S'alright." He shrugged, sipping at his drink. "Not much left to do I guess."

"Well thats good. Do you get a break after that? Before you start your next big project?" She rested her elbows on the counter, placing her head in her hands as she awaited his answer.

"I get two weeks off." He cleared his throat, glancing around the diner.

"So I won't see you for two weeks? Damn." She grinned, seeing him blush. She realized he blushed very easily. But she found that cute. He blushed and fidgeted a lot when she talked with him. He didn't seem good with talking to women. But she didn't mind.

"I'm gonna have to start chasing you to do work, huh Carol?" Irma smirked as she came around from the kitchen. "You're always chattin' away."

"My tables are taken care of already." Carol laughed. "Besides, you have to be friendly to the customers. Thats all I'm doing."

Irma shrugged, shaking her head as she went out to the tables, doing her rounds to make sure everything was good. The bell went off, and she turned around to grab his plate. "There you go." She smiled, placing it in front of him.

"Thanks." He said quietly. She'd break him soon.

**~Masterpiece~**

"Heard you been hanging around with that Dixon guy at the diner. You better stay away from him. He's bad news."

Carol tilted her head, looking over at her boyfriend. Daryl, bad news? She highly doubted that. He seemed friendly enough, from what she'd seen anyway. "What do you mean, Ed?"

"He's bad news. Just what I said." He stated, glaring over at her. "I mean it when I say stay away from him."

_You're not the boss of me,_ Carol thought to herself. But she knew it was better if she didn't say anything to upset him. "I appreciate you worrying about me, but I don't think he's that bad. He's nice to me."

"He's exactly like Merle Dixon. You know, the one who got busted for drugs a few months back?" Carol knew she had heard the name before. It had been on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't place it. But now she knew. Merle Dixon. Busted for dealing cocaine. It was all over the news.

"I highly doubt Daryl is that bad. He has a real job, after all." Carol said softly.

"Don't matter. You stay away from him, and thats final." Ed declared. He unlocked the car door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Well... Alright." Carol leaned over, giving him a kiss goodnight. She got out of the car, heading up to her apartment. Seeing as she couldn't afford a house, and living here was closer to work than her school was, it seemed smart to just rent the apartment. It offered shelter, and thats all she could ask. The rent wasn't incredibly high, either. So it was a win win.

But she couldn't get what Ed said out of her head. Bad news? She just, couldn't believe that. Daryl wasn't bad news at all. Besides, he came into the diner every day, how was she just supposed to avoid him?

Maybe she'd just... Not talk to him until people stopped talking about it. She nodded her head. That sounded like a good idea to her. She'd serve him, and that was that. No more rumors, everyone's happy. A win win.

**~Masterpiece~**

Carol hummed to herself as she cleaned the counter. She hadn't talked to Daryl at all today. All she had done was ask what he wanted, and said enjoy your meal. Other than that, she completely ignored him, acting like he wasn't even in the diner at all.

That is, until now.

She heard him clear his throat, and she looked up at him. "Oh, you're ready to pay?" She assumed. Although she noticed half his food was still on his table.

His eyes shifted elsewhere as he opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. It seemed he was trying to work out what to say in his mind. "No..." His voice was low. "Wanted to see if you was alright..." His statement shocked her, if she was honest with herself. Why would he want to see if she was alright? It wasn't like him at all. "Y'know.. Cause you wasn't talkin' or nothin' earlier."

So, did that mean he actually enjoyed chatting with her? Of course, she secretly hoped thats what it was. "I didn't think you liked talking to me. You never really say anything back except one work answers."

"It ain't that I don't like it." Daryl ran a hand through his hair. "I just... I ain't good with talkin' and stuff. But I listen." He shrugged.

"Oh..." Carol wanted to melt. It was so sweet of him. "I'm fine, thanks." She smiled. He wasn't a bad man at all. Screw what everyone else thought and assumed of him. She knew he was different. A good different.

"S'good." He nodded, looking back at his table. "You can sit with me if you ain't busy or nothin'..." His face flushed as he quickly walked back to his table.

Carol could only smile brighter, making her way around the counter and to his table. She sat down across from him. "So what are you going to do with your two weeks off?" She asked softly.

"Probably stay at home or hunt or somethin'." Daryl shrugged.

"Oh, you hunt?" Carol tilted her head. "I've never been hunting myself. I preferred to stay at home with my momma and bake." She chuckled. "Or draw. That's what I'm in school for. Art. There are so many projects though. Like, I've been in the school for, I don't know, two months now? And I've already had like, ten projects. That's five projects a month!" She shook her head. "It's crazy!" Once again, she realized she was going on. "I'm sorry. I tend to just start rambling on and can't stop. It's always been a problem. Ever since I was a little girl. Momma always told me-Dang it! I'm doing it again!"

For the first time since she'd met him, she saw him smile. Even chuckle a little. "Don't mind." He glanced up at her. "Need some entertainment while I eat anyway."

Carol blushed, but laughed anyway. "Well I'm plenty entertaining." She smiled.

The rest of the time he was there, Carol rambled on about life in general. Some of her funnier childhood memories, like the time she threw her frisbee into a tree, and was determined to get it herself, but ended up getting her self stuck in the tree as well. And the time when she fell into a mud puddle and got her new white dress all dirty. It was fun, until he had to leave again.

He left her another generous tip, much to her refusal. She had no choice but to take it anyway. With the tips he'd given her, she'd earned a total of seventy dollars, which was quite a lot if she thought about it. Just from him. With the many other tips she'd gotten, she'd earn well over two hundred in tips, which she was rather proud of. Just another hundred and she'd have enough to pay off her school supplies fee. She still had many other fees to pay off, however. Art school wasn't exactly cheap. Especially because she decided to take up a clay class yesterday. It gave her something to do after her shift. She'd have her first lesson today. Speaking of which, she had to get going. After all, she didn't want to be late on the first day.

_**A/N: A little short this chapter, I apologize. I just wasn't sure what else to add that wouldn't end up being an entire chapter anyway. R&R lovelies!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Masterpiece**

_**A/N: Like all other stories, don't know what I'm doing for the beginning. Stephy here needs to get her thoughts together. Haha!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Chapter 3

Carol sat on the park bench, sketchbook resting on her lap. She was listening to the music on her phone as she sketched away the scene in front of her. It was the weekend. She didn't have to work or go to school, so she had free time. But she really needed to get these projects done. Considering they were due Friday next week. She hadn't even done anything yet. She still had the watercolor and the detailed drawing of a person to do.

As she looked up, she saw a familiar face. She tilted her head, pulling out her headphones. Daryl Dixon. She chuckled, and waved her hand in the air. "Daryl!" She called. When he turned his head, he sent her a small smile, straying from his original path and walking towards her. It was the first time she'd seen him in regular clothes. But, he still wore the sleeveless shirts.

She moved some of her supplies over so he could sit down. She shut off the music on her phone, tucking it away in her purse. Her new purse, might she add, that she bought with the tips she'd earned. It wasn't incredibly expensive like some of the others she could've got. It was around eighty.

"Look at you, all dressed in your normal clothes." She smiled. "Day off I take it?"

"Could say the same to you. And I just started my break." He nodded his head, leaning back against the bench. "Finished the apartments yesterday. Two weeks of freedom now."

"Lucky you. Even if I was off work for two weeks I'd still have school." She sighed, taking her attention off him and back to her sketching. "Been kind of lazy. Just been all excited, what with my six month anniversary with Ed coming up. In fact, it's today. We're gonna go to a movie and dinner." She smiled brightly. "It'll be wonderful."

"Sounds fun." Daryl murmured. She thought she detected something off in his voice, but she ignored it, continuing to work on her project. She had gotten the basic outline done. Now all she needed was to add shading and detail. "Pretty good." He said quietly, glancing over her shoulder at what she had been drawing.

"Thanks." Carol felt a blush on her face. She didn't quite understand why she always blushed when he said something nice to her. She supposed because she wasn't used to it. Ed didn't compliment her much. Unless she actually asked him, which was pretty much pointless anyhow. "I'm not as good as some of the others in my class, though. I'm pretty amateur."

"Still." He looked towards the lake, then back at her. She hummed quietly, the tune she was listening to when she had spotted him. A love song, actually. She always needed music when she worked. In class and outside of class. But she was finding it a little hard to focus, because she just wanted to talk to him.

"So what are you doing on your break? You know, aside from hunting. Do you have a girlfriend or anything like that?" Way to be subtle, Carol. Maybe he didn't want to discuss his personal life.

He scoffed at her, and shook his head. "Nah, don't got no girlfriend."

"Oh." Carol stored this information in her brain. "Well, we could always hang out if you wanted. I mean, I need to draw someone. A detailed drawing. Maybe you could be my model."

"I don't know..." Daryl mumbled, looking down as cheeks turned red. "I don't wanna stand there for hours..."

"Oh, you don't have to stand. You can sit, too." She smiled. "It just has to be a person. Maybe you could put your foot up on something and I could practice my foreshortening skills. I've never been very good at it."

"I guess..." Daryl shrugged. "If you really want to."

"Well Ed sure wouldn't. I don't really have many friends, so." Carol looked back at her sketch. She started shading one of the trees.

"Alright." Daryl finally agreed. "When?"

"Mm... Maybe after my shift on Wednesday? I don't have my clay class on Wednesdays." Carol suggested. "That work for you?"

"Can't see why it wouldn't." Daryl nodded his head.

"Excellent." Carol smiled happily, returning to her drawing. They sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the nice day and each others company.

**~Masterpiece~**

Carol put on her earrings, smiling in the mirror. She got super dolled up for her date with Ed. After all, special occasion. She grabbed her purse, and locked her apartment door before heading down the stairs to wait for him outside.

He pulled up after five minutes. She got into the car, but frowned, seeing he was in his normal clothes. Here she was in a bright red dress, make up and everything, and he was in his stupid t-shirt and jeans.

"You didn't get dressed up?" She asked, giving him a disappointed look. "I thought this was special. Six months is a while."

"We don't need to dress fancy for a burger joint." Ed declared, driving off.

"A burger joint?!" Carol exclaimed. "Ed, this was supposed to be a special date for us. And you're taking me to a burger joint?"

"Be lucky I'm taking you anywhere at all, Carol." Ed snarled at her. "I have other things to do, you know."

Carol looked away, dropping the subject immediately. She'd rather not fight on this date. If she had to settle for a burger place, then she'd settle for it.

**~Masterpiece~**

To say the least, Carol was incredibly disappointed with her date. The burger place was full of truckers and other kinds of sketchy people. He took her to see a movie he wanted to see. Filled with action and sex. It was very uncomfortable for her. Such a guy movie. She thought he'd at least take her to see the romantic comedy she'd been dying to watch.

And at the end of it, he didn't even kiss her. It was bullshit. She sighed, flopping down onto the bed. What was she going to do? All her dreams of it had been smashed. But, what could she do? Nothing. It was over and done with.

**~Masterpiece~**

"Ah shit." Daryl grumbled, pulling the arrow out of the tree. He missed the damn squirrel. Little fucker was fast, that was for sure. He reloaded his bow, standing there frozen as he waited for it to reappear.

When it did, he fired again, hitting it right in the neck. Perfect. He pulled the arrow out, and hooked the dead animal on the string, along with the other animals he'd managed to catch. Three other squirrels and a rabbit.

As he walked back to his house, his mind drifted to Carol. It had been about a month since he first went into that diner, and laid his eyes on her sparkling blue ones. Her hair was a beautiful auburn color, and curly that went down to her shoulders. She had a slim figure, but he couldn't help but find her captivating.

Of course, he had next to no experience with women, or talking to them. It took a long time for him to finally open up a little to her, and actually converse with her. She was real sweet. But she talked a lot. Not that he really minded. It gave him an excuse to keep from talking and making a fool of himself.

He'd like to think that they had become friends within that month. They had to be, because she always took time during her shift to talk to him and keep him company.

And yesterday, she called him over to sit with her instead of just letting him walk past. Must have meant she wanted to see him. So they had to be friends.

When she started talking about her boyfriend, however, he found himself getting a weird feeling. Could it have been jealousy? Why would he be jealous? Was it because he wanted a relationship like she had?

Or was it because he wanted a relationship with her?

No, that couldn't be it. They were friends. Although... He did sort of develope, what he thought anyway, was a small crush on her. She was cute, she was friendly and sweet. He liked her. She wasn't like other girls, who scowled and judged him because of his bloodline. He wasn't like his dad or his brother. He was more like his mother, innocent and shy, but real sweet when you got to know them.

He arrived back at his house sooner than he thought he would. He guessed that with the way he had be thinking about his life at the moment, it made time fly by. But it was time to get Carol out of his thoughts anyway. She was already dating someone, he didn't have a chance anyway. And even if he did, he wasn't good with women. He didn't know how to talk to them, especially ask them out on a date. He would just serve to make things awkward, and ruin what they already had. So he should just put those thoughts out of his head right now.

Never mind Carol Ann Jackson, it was time to work on gutting and skinning his kills.

_**A/N: Our first Daryl POV! Woohoo! Progress! And looky there... Carol's date was a disaster... And Daryl likes her... Coincidence? I THINK NOT! Sorry. I just love saying that. Anyway, R&R lovelies!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Masterpiece**

_**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry I took a little while to start writing this! I'm still here, don't worry! :) Your reviews and predictions always make me laugh! Keep 'em coming!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Chapter 4

Daryl looked down at the paper, and then the door to her apartment. He did this several times. Carol had given him the information of where her apartment was on Monday. Now, here he was, standing in front of her door, too afraid to knock.

She had said Wednesday at five. It was ten after now. He'd been standing in front of her door for ten minutes, just working up the courage to knock on that damn door. She was waiting for him, was she not? So there shouldn't be a reason why he would be nervous. Besides, it's not like it was a date. It wasn't a date. She was drawing him, thats it.

But maybe that was another thing he was scared of. Having her stare at him for hours, drawing away. He trusted her artistic ability, but he didn't like the thought of being stared at.

With one final breath, he knocked on the door, and waited.

**~Masterpiece~**

"But Ed-" Carol heard the click at the other end of the phone. She hung up her phone, and put her face in her hands. She had been sitting at the table, talking to Ed about why she couldn't see him today. She told him the truth, not wanting to lie to her boyfriend. She believed lying was very wrong in a relationship, and did absolutely no good.

She told him Daryl was coming over, so she could draw him for her project. But he was accusing her of cheating, something she'd never dream of doing to him. But he wouldn't let it go. He even went as far as calling her a cheap slut before he hung up on her.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she broke down. She didn't know if this was the end for them, or not. She didn't want it to be. He was her first boyfriend, she didn't want to lose him. Hell, she thought he could be the one for her. She just couldn't let him go so easily.

She was startled by the knock at the door. She was confused at first, but then looked at the clock. It must be Daryl.

Right away, Carol knew she looked like a mess. Her make up was probably running and everything. But she couldn't keep him waiting out there. She straightened her shirt, and moved across the floor to the door. Slowly, she unlocked it, and opened it for him.

"Come in." Her voice cracked as she wiped at the tears.

She saw his frown as he looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I just... Had a fight with Ed. It's nothing, I'm sure he'll get over it." She wasn't going to tell him what the fight was about, or else he'd... Well, she didn't know what he'd be. Daryl was unpredictable.

"You still wanna do this?" He asked, looking down. "Cause I can leave if..."

"No! I need to. It's due in two days. I have to do this today." Carol rubbed her eyes. "Just, give me a minute to go clean up, and I'll be back. There are some drinks in the fridge, and you can sit down if you like. In the living room." Her words were rushed as she walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She looked in the mirror, disgusted with what she saw. Her eyes were black all around from the eyeliner and the mascara. Her nose was running, and the whites of her eyes were slightly red.

She shook her head, finding the make up remover and the baby wipes. She cleaned her make up off, and blew her nose before just walking back out. The hell with the make up, that stuff took half an hour to perfect, and she didn't have the time.

Daryl was sitting on the couch, his hands awkwardly folded across his lap. She chuckled slightly, noting how shy he seemed. "It's okay." She said softly.

She saw him turn, clearly startled. She smiled, walking over to him. "Okay... How about you sit like... Here, put your feet on the table." She suggested, clearing some space for him. He did as he was told. She sat down on a kitchen chair she brought out, in front of him. "Oh, this is a good angle to work with. Great for foreshortening." She grinned happily, and started to sketch away.

**~Masterpiece~**

"Are you almost done?" Daryl whined. He'd been sitting like this for three hours now. And he really had to go to the bathroom.

"Shh." She shushed him, looking up and then back down to her paper. "Not too much longer..." She said quietly, finishing off some details. She tilted her head, looking at the picture from different angles. "That's as good as it's gonna get." She added another few things before setting down her pencil. "Okay, now you can get up."

"Thank god!" He stood up, practically running towards her bathroom. She laughed, shaking her head as she set the paper down on the table. "I'll get some drinks for us!" She called as she opened the fridge, looking at the small selection she had. Lemonade would have to do.

Carol poured two glasses, and set them on the kitchen table. He came out, looking flustered but relieved. "If you had to go so bad, you could've just said something."

"Didn't wanna ruin your focus..." Daryl murmured, grabbing one of the glasses and sipping at it.

"You wouldn't have." She smiled, lightly touching his arm.

It was weird. Really weird. She felt... Strange, when she had placed her hand on his arm. It was like she had been zapped. And it wasn't a static shock or anything like that. It was different, and she didn't understand why it happened.

But she wasn't the only one who felt it. Daryl had too. And he didn't like it one bit. He felt weak, having these kinds of feelings.

"I should probably go." He cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah, okay." Carol nodded her head. "I'll see you soon, I guess. Whenever." She shrugged, walking with him towards the door.

"Yeah... Thanks for the lemonade." Daryl's face was red as he slipped his shoes back on. "See you."

"Bye..." Carol shut the door after he walked out. She just... Needed a minute to focus on her thoughts. And whatever the hell that was that happened with her and Daryl back there.

_**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter! I was just having a hard time focusing, and I put it off too long for you guys! But don't worry, I'm not leaving or giving up!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Masterpiece**

_**A/N: Sorry I took another little break! School's been kicking my ass :/ Especially with starting our big drama production! But here is a new chapter! Don't know when the next will get out, I'm sorry loves.**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Chapter 5

"What is this?" Carol asked softly, looking at Daryl as he handed her a tiny wrapped box. It was her birthday today. She was finally twenty one. Ed was going to take her out tonight. Drinking and dancing. It's what she had wanted, to go to the fancy new place down town. It was a restaurant with a bar as well, and a great big dance floor right in the center.

"Your birthday ain't it?" He cleared his throat, motioning to the box. "Just open it."

She rolled her eyes, sitting down across from him in the booth. "You didn't have to get me anything." She said, opening up the box. She smiled a little when she pulled out the necklace. It had a tiny little heart on it. "Aw, it's real pretty Daryl. Thank you." She smiled. "Wanna help me put it on?"

"Uh yeah, I guess." He shrugged, taking it from her. She knelt down in front of him, lifting her hair up. He put it around her neck, and hooked it up. "There."

She stood up, looking down at the jewelery. "I love it." She smiled brightly.

"Was all I really saw that wasn't too expensive and that you'd like..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I love it. I'll wear it everyday." She chuckled. "Now, let me take your order already. You have to get back to work."

"How do you know that?" Daryl asked, looking up at her.

"I know your schedule now, Daryl. You come in here same time and leave the same time. It's pretty obvious. Now come on. Just tell me what you want."

"Alright, alright." Daryl put his hands up in defense. "Don't gotta get on my case about it..."

"Just shut up and order." She lightly pushed him, and sent him a smile.

**~Masterpiece~**

Carol was a little surprised that Ed was true to his word. She figured since he didn't treat their six month special, he wouldn't treat this any different. But he did. He took her to where she wanted to go. She smiled when he opened the door for her. "You're being extra nice to me, Ed. Is it only cause it's my birthday?" She giggled, leaning against him as they walked inside.

"Maybe." Ed shrugged, but said nothing else. He led Carol up to the bar, and they sat down at a table. A rather... Busty, waitress came up to them. And she noticed Ed staring. She kicked his leg, to get his attention back on her.

"Yes, can I have..." She looked at the little drink menu. She saw an alcohol version of a Shirley Temple, one of her favorite drinks. "A Dirty Shirley, I guess." It had vodka in it as the alcohol. And she just hoped it tasted good. Of course, Ed ordered a beer. Typical Ed.

"So... Are we gonna dance after this?" Carol asked softly. "Cause I really wanna dance."

"We'll see." Ed wasn't even looking at her. She sighed, leaning back against the seat and playing with her hair. When the drink came, she smiled a little, hoping it would maybe lighten her mood. She placed the straw in the glass, and took a sip. It was definitely... Different. But she wasn't going to complain. It still had a good taste to it.

As she looked around, she saw a lot of couples dancing. They weren't good mind you, considering most of them were drunk, but it still made her upset. She really wanted to get up and dance with her boyfriend. "Ed... Can we please go dance now? We've been sitting here for half an hour..."

"With that attitude I'll just take you home." Ed scowled at her, standing up. "I was gonna, but you're being real bitchy right now. So I'm taking you home. Just cause it's your birthday, it don't give you the right to act like a damn queen."

**~Masterpiece~**

Carol honestly thought he was just angry, and that he needed to cool down. But he actually took her home. It was only eight. And she hadn't even eaten yet. She was starving, and she was crying, because her boyfriend had treated her so horrible. And he hadn't been to gentle when he pulled her out of the bar. She was certain there would be bruising around her wrist. It already looked a little discolored.

And thats when her phone went off. She picked it up off the coffee table, wiping her eyes and trying to stop herself from sounding upset before she answered it. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was Daryl. He always seemed to call at the best and the worst times. He'd usually see her upset, but he'd be there to make it better for her.

Immediately, he picked up on her sad tone. "Hey, you alright?"

She nodded her head, even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, I'll be fine I guess... Ed just took me home from my birthday date. We weren't even there an hour. I just wanted to dance..."

There was a long silence on the phone, before he finally spoke. "I could... Take you back there... I mean, if you want that is. I understand if you don't want to because you already got a boyfriend and everythin' and... I'm just gonna shut up."

He made her laugh, at least. The way he got so nervous with the offering. "It's okay Daryl. I know we're just friends, I wouldn't get the wrong idea." She smiled. "I'd love to go back with you. We could have a fun time.. And you'd cheer me up. I'll be outside waiting, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Daryl spoke. "See you in a bit."

**~Masterpiece~**

_"I know we're just friends."_

Well ouch. That's all Daryl could think. Of course that's all they could be, but it still hurt. Hell, he shouldn't even have been offering to take her. It was basically like he was trying to steal her away from her boyfriend, which was against everything he stood for.

But either way, she'd been hurt by her so called boyfriend, and being the friend he was, wanted to make it better for her. He was just glad she accepted his offer. He hopped in his truck, and drove down to her apartment.

As she said, she was standing there, waiting for him with a big smile on her face. He unlocked the doors, and waited for her to get in.

He had to admit, she looked stunning. She was wearing a simple black dress, but it was a cocktail dress. It showed a lot of her legs, and he had to quickly look away. Sometimes he wished he wasn't attracted to his best friend. Because it was damn near painful.

"Hello there." Carol smiled when she did her seatbelt. "Thank you so much for taking me out. It means a lot to me that you're trying to be nice to me." She chuckled.

"We're friends ain't we? Can't just be a dick to you like he was." He muttered the last part, knowing it was probably a bit overboard. He pulled back out onto the road. "So where is this place?"

"Down 5th. You go to the avenue, and then it's the fancy looking building with the big lit up sign." Carol smiled, excited to go back with someone who would care. "You gonna dance with me?"

"Won't be any good, but I guess I can try." He shrugged. He never really danced before. He didn't know what to do.

"Well, as long as you try. I can live with that." Carol smiled, and turned to look out the window. She was thankful for having Daryl in her life. He was so sweet to her. She couldn't ask for a better friend to have. Even if Ed didn't approve, he wasn't the boss of her. She had a say in her life. Because it was her life, it wasn't his. It wasn't his place to tell her what to do. And in fact, she thought she might confront him on the way he's been acting lately. It wasn't like him. She wanted the old Ed back. The one she first started dating. She didn't like what he'd become.

But what she didn't know, was the worst was yet to come.


End file.
